


'di ba ang sarap makipaglaro?

by junfhongs



Series: if you want love, we'll make it. [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junfhongs/pseuds/junfhongs
Summary: isn't it fun to mess around?





	'di ba ang sarap makipaglaro?

Minhyun groaned, a spark of pain traveling up his side as he turned and faced— ah. Yes. Right. _Fuck._

Literally. Minhyun, he just— ugh, fuck, he's too hungover to deal with this right now.

 

 

———

 

 

_Take two._

Minhyun processed the events of his life as of late, and none of them really indicated any particularly _unusual_ new practices, especially not _sleeping with a stranger, damn it._ Through the murky haze of his memory of last night, Minhyun could at least assure himself that this guy—the one dozing to his right with his back against Minhyun's helpless face—was decent even as they both got drunk and was also _amazing_ in bed… but that was a thought for another time.

Right now, his main concern was getting himself out of bed and getting _this guy_ out of here before Seongwu caught wind of his exploits and decided to use it against him for the rest of his life. Oh, Minhyun was _not_ looking forward to that conversation at all, and as the minutes ticked by, Minhyun realized that the fate of his dignity was solely reliant on when the fuck this hot stranger was going to wake up in time for him to slip away unnoticed.

But also, now that he had the time… who _was_ this guy? Minhyun couldn't remember his name, couldn't even recall his face, nothing but the way he smiled against Minhyun's jaw as he was ushered into Minhyun's apartment. Minhyun watched the muscles of his back as he breathed deeply in his sleep, watched as they rippled and brought Minhyun's attention to his smooth tanned skin and his godly body and— oh! Now Minhyun's mind managed to scavenge up the sensation of this guy's hands against his chest, warm and firm as he held himself up while riding Minhyun's dick—

He groaned. Or, uh, _they_ groaned. Both of them. Coincidentally, at the same time: Minhyun, for frustration at how he was starting to make himself hard; and the stranger too, for probable irritation at being woken up due to Minhyun's incessant fantasizing. _Wonderful._

The guy groaned again as he turned the other way, shielding his eyes from the sun filtering in through the blinds with an arm and stiffening up as his hand brushed against Minhyun's hair. For a moment, there was buffering in their system, a complete pause that held both their worlds captive in the impending awkwardness of this situation.

Minhyun settled for a, "good morning," and hoped for the best.

What he got in response was a hand slowly resting back down on the bed, a pair of bright eyes staring up at him, and a smile hidden through a bitten lip. "Hi," the stranger said quietly, his deep voice surprising Minhyun. And now that he got a good look at this guy's face… _wow, Hwang Minhyun._ He really lucked out for a first timer.

A beat passed. "Would it have been better if I pretended to still be sleeping and let you slip away?" Minhyun offered, hoping to any god up there that it didn't seem like he was a _complete_ asshole.

Fortunately for him, the stranger took it in stride, laughing along quietly and giving Minhyun the full view of his blinding smile. _Wow._ "Maybe? I wouldn't know," he whispered, mimicking Minhyun's tone. "I haven't… really been in this position before."

"Oh." Minhyun blinked at him. "You're usually the one who's waiting for people to run away?"

The guy turned to his side, facing Minhyun completely, sporting a sheepish grin and a pair of hooded lids. "No, not really. I'm not the type to do… _this_ at all."

Somehow, the honesty made the tension in Minhyun's body completely seep out of him. He laughed, a mere whisper of his usual bark, and the two of them lied there, on their sides, laughing and staring at each other and gauging each other's mood until Minhyun found himself leaning forward close enough to go cross-eyed as the stranger's tongue licking his lips caught his attention on his way to meeting them with his own pair.

The guy cleared his throat. Suddenly, the fog in Minhyun's mind cleared up, and he realized that, _fuck,_ he was really about to do that, huh? Minhyun sat up, laughing off the awkwardness of that attempted kiss, and the guy in his bed was kind enough to sit up and laugh it off too, the two of them falling back into a comfortable silence soon enough.

That was soon ruined by the sound of shuffling from outside Minhyun's room, outside the peaceful world that they were operating in while they were trapped and protected by these four walls. Minhyun's spine stiffened, and he followed the sounds of his roommate's footsteps until he finally heard the door of his bedroom shut close.

"Shit, my roommate's here," Minhyun whispered. He stood up, _very quickly_ putting on the nearest shirt and boxers he could find on the floor before the stranger could get a good look at his dick—not that he had anything to be ashamed of, especially considering _last night_ —and then he poked his head out of the doorway, sighing in relief when the coast was clear.

Moments later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was the stranger, now fully dressed and awkwardly standing to his side. "Ready to go," he said quietly, respecting the panic in Minhyun's eyes.

Minhyun placed his hands on the guy's shoulders, almost enjoying the way he looked so small in Minhyun's hold but so— so _sure of himself._ His confidence was _so fucking hot;_ it almost made Minhyun want to lock the door again and drag him into bed just to satisfy his curiosity and fill in some of the gaps in his memory of last night.

Unfortunately for him, he couldn't risk that now. "I'm sorry it seems like I'm kicking you out," said Minhyun.

He simply chuckled in response. "It's _okay._ "

"It's just—" Minhyun groaned. "Seongwu's going to be such an ass about this, and I'd really rather not drag you into the mess of my roommate's teasing, you know?"

Silence was his only response. "Seongwu? Your roommate is Ong Seongwu?"

Minhyun blinked. "How do you know him?" A certain nightmare possibility was nesting in Minhyun's mind, but he was _sure_ that this wasn't one of Seongwu's flings or anyone that should have been off-limits for any reason. Hell, there was _no way_ Seongwu could have gotten laid by someone as fucking _amazing_ as this guy, really.

"He's the best friend of one of my roommates," answered the stranger, quickly dispersing all of Minhyun's worries. Unfortunately for him, the guy must have gotten a glimpse of that. "What? Were you thinking I… had something _going on_ with him?" He snorted. _"No thanks."_

Minhyun laughed, a little more openly now, his hand sliding down the guy's arm to hold his wrist. "Wonderful. I'm glad you agree."

"Yeah," he said casually, tongue darting out to lick his lips again. "His roommate might be a better deal."

Minhyun whistled at the depth of his voice, at the way his finger traced the inside of Minhyun's wrist. " _Okay,_ that's a conversation for a _safer_ time; let's go."

Now this— _this_ was probably the peak of Minhyun's life, the absolute _most ridiculous thing_ he had ever done, but at the very least, the two of them had gotten a few couple laughs as they sneaked through the living room of Minhyun's apartment, expertly dodging carpets and coats— one of which was the coat that the stranger had quickly discarded in their rush to get naked and straight into the safe haven of Minhyun's bedroom last night. Minhyun felt a cramp in his thigh, and they laughed as he awkwardly jerked his body and forced it to move, hand still on the stranger's wrist.

By the time they made it out of the front door, they couldn't hold back their laughter as they leaned on the wall of the hallway, loose grips on each other's wrists and waists as they attempted to shush each other. Minhyun took a deep, deep breath and leaned back to grin at this guy and melt at the smile that was levelled at him in response.

"This is… really dumb," Minhyun said with his hand resting on this stranger's waist.

He only hummed in response, still staring up at Minhyun with those hooded eyes. "I should go. Thanks. For last night."

"Right," responded Minhyun, absent minded as he found himself leaning down again, seeking the taste of those lips he could barely remember from the night before. Would a peck be enough? Would that be enough to jog his memory, or would it do more? Would it make him want, make him _crave_ for a second longer with this mysterious stranger and his sad, bright eyes that seemed to only want to lure Minhyun into their trap?

The man in Minhyun's arms cleared his throat again, though there was a moment when Minhyun _swore_ they were both leaning in— but, yes, he was _right._ Minhyun was _not_ about to mess this one night stand up. They stepped back from each other, still awkwardly smiling as their fingers itched to reach forward again.

"My pleasure," Minhyun said lowly. And before he could resist— "And yours too, I hope."

He laughed in response and started walking back, looking almost comical in his giant hoodie as he nearly tripped on air. " _Yes_. Yes, it was."

Minhyun felt his eyes glaze over as he watched this person walk away, felt his mind and his body splitting apart as one urged him to get back inside his apartment and the other craved the touch of tan skin against his paleness, needed warmth against warmth and a body slamming against him, wanted that same voice moaning in his ear as they curled up against each other. And before he could make a move, his body decided that its _needs_ were way more important than whatever _logic_ his brain was trying to spout out right now.

"Hey!" Minhyun called out, heart beating against his chest as the stranger in the hallway turned around with a smirk hidden behind his bitten lips. "Your name! I didn't get it."

He huffed. "Should I be offended?" he joked.

"Uh, that just means the sex was so good, I forgot everything else?" Minhyun tried, but he couldn't help himself from seeming self-conscious over how _bad_ his words were making him sound.

Fortunately for him, this guy seemed to be a good sport. "It's Jonghyun," he said, eyes smiling back at Minhyun again. "Kim Jonghyun."

"I'll remember that this time. Unless," Minhyun grinned and leaned on the wall, "you give me a reason to forget it again."

A moment passed as he let that comment fly. He almost wanted to burrow into the ground and hide for the rest of eternity, but his soul was released from torment when Jonghyun walked forward and placed a hand on Minhyun's cheek. He wasn't moving any closer, wasn't rejecting Minhyun outright, and Minhyun didn't know what to do with that. "We'll see, Hwang Minhyun," he said quietly, and the only thing that really caught Minhyun by surprise was the way Jonghyun leaned up to press a kiss against his jaw, that same smile against his skin making an appearance again.

Jonghyun was gone in a flash, leaving Minhyun winded and lost in the hallway of his own apartment building. He walked back inside in a haze, collapsing on his bed and inhaling the scent of… the most _interesting_ stranger he had ever met, the _only_ person who had managed to charm him quickly enough for Minhyun to drag him into bed without any second thought.

Minhyun groaned when he heard the door open, and he braced himself for the interrogation that was about to come from a certain Ong Seongwu. "So…" he heard from behind him, " _someone_ got laid, huh?"

Minhyun rolled to his side and gave Seongwu a sleazy grin. "For once in this household, that's not you."

Seongwu's eyes widened and he nearly made a move to sit on the bed and congratulate Minhyun, but the thought of _what_ had just conspired in this bedroom suddenly dawned on him. He jerked back and ran to the doorway, grabbing a can of air freshener and spraying it inside. "Okay, spare me the details, buddy. I'm _proud_ of you." He paused. "But also, on a scale of one to ten—"

"Out of this _world,_ " Minhyun answered, dazed and happy. His body was still a little sore after not having sex like _that_ —or, honestly, not having sex at all—for the longest time, and now he could sit there and recall each sensation that drove him wild from last night.

Still, there was the problem of the fact that he didn't even attempt to get any information about Jonghyun. All he knew about him was that he was Seongwu's best friend's roommate— _probably_ Daniel, but he didn't want to risk the two of them being connected to each other when Seongwu and Daniel were highly unlikely to let this go without a long series of dumb teasing.

 _Still._ Minhyun lied back down and tangled his legs in the sheets. _What a night._

 

 

———

 

 

"So," Minhyun shifted his weight to his heels, "we meet again."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes as he dropped a binder on the kitchen counter. "I'm literally just here to give back some pieces Jaehwan borrowed from Seongwu," Jonghyun deadpanned, though he made no move to leave the apartment just yet. Just a step to his left, two behind him, and he would be out of the door, just like that.

And yet— _and yet_ —he was still here, barely two feet from Minhyun. Minhyun wanted to take that as a sign. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" He wasn't sure about himself either, wasn't sure about what was about to come next, but something about Jonghyun seemed to completely disarm all his stupidity defenses. "Want… a tour of the place? Properly, this time?"

Jonghyun laughed, clearly embarrassed for Minhyun and his pathetic attempts at hiding what he was asking for. He didn't even know why they were doing this, why Minhyun was going through this self-inflicted humiliation, and why Jonghyun wasn't just walking out of the door as Minhyun felt like he would do. "Minhyun, I should go," he said instead, as gracefully as he could.

Minhyun wasn't about to quit. "A drink, at least? Water or soda or something? I mean," he leaned back on the counter, "you came all the way here. Isn't your apartment across the campus?"

"Yes," said Jonghyun, albeit a bit weak with exasperation. Minhyun wanted to interpret that as _fond_ exasperation.

"And do you have somewhere to be after this?" asked Minhyun, and he started walking towards the front door, a hand on the doorknob if necessary. It was an invitation in both senses, for Jonghyun to stay and for Jonghyun to go, if that was really what he needed. Minhyun was hoping for the former, but… he was pretty easy to talk to.

"A meeting in an hour and a half," Jonghyun answered quietly, and Minhyun received his answer in the way Jonghyun held the lapels of his coat. "It's actually close by."

"Great!" Minhyun chirped, a little too cheery for his own liking. He shut the door quietly and shot Jonghyun an awkward smile, one that was easily reciprocated with an eye roll that had no malice. Jonghyun knew where this was headed. They both created that idea in their minds, and they weren't about to back off now.

That's how they found themselves on the couch, awkwardly taking sips from their bottles of soda while Minhyun struggled to remember why he thought this was a good idea. He liked how Jonghyun looked today, liked the fact that he could properly observe him without alcohol or post-coital bliss or walk of shame situations getting in the way of his admiration. He liked how Jonghyun was still trying to sit still and seem nonchalant about the way they were leaning into each other's spaces already without any further prompting.

Minhyun rested his arm on the back of the couch, his hand lying mere inches from Jonghyun's shoulder. A small distance, and yet the proximity was enough to call Jonghyun's attention, to bring his eyes to Minhyun and the subtle smile on his face. It made Jonghyun chuckle, made him roll his eyes again as he put his bottle down on the coffee table and turned to face Minhyun. "Alright, enough. What… the hell are we doing?" he asked, though there was a playful note in the way he leaned into Minhyun's touch, into the hand that found its way between his shoulder and neck.

Minhyun dug his fingers into Jonghyun's muscle, smiling as the tension rose then dissipated right beneath his fingertips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss, two kisses against the corner of Jonghyun's lips, another one on the dimple by his chin, another on the frown on his lips, the last on the smile that he wasn't expecting to feel against his lips before Jonghyun groaned and pulled Minhyun in for a proper kiss.

Oh, now _that_ brought back a little something from their night together, namely the first time Minhyun got caught by those bright eyes in the darkness of the pub that Seongwu dragged him to and the easy way that Jonghyun fit into his arms after two minutes of attempted flirting. It wasn't that Jonghyun was _easy,_ per se; it was that being _with_ him was easy, and Minhyun got a reminder of that with how quickly he found himself on his back with Jonghyun leaning over him, a hand slipping under the hem of his shirt and resting on the soft skin of his twitching stomach.

Jonghyun pulled back from their kiss and adjusted his position between Minhyun's legs. "If, uh, we're really doing this, I can't— go all the way. I— my meeting. I can't just come in there smelling like sex and shit." His speaking was disturbed by the way Minhyun wrapped his legs around Jonghyun's hips and pulled him closer so he could sit up and kiss Jonghyun again. Jonghyun groaned against Minhyun's lips when he felt a hand on his inner thigh, and he gripped Minhyun's wrist to stop it from going any higher up. "You first."

"Wow, I'm _honored,_ " Minhyun teased, though he honestly felt a little overwhelmed at the hungry look in Jonghyun's eyes as his hand slid further up Minhyun's chest and brushed against his nipples. Minhyun groaned and helped Jonghyun take off his shirt, but he grabbed it out of Jonghyun's hold and folded it neatly before resting it on the coffee table. Even the silent _'wow'_ that escaped Jonghyun's lips couldn't hide the mocking amusement in his eyes. "What? What am I doing wrong this time?"

Jonghyun chuckled and pressed a kiss against Minhyun's chest. "Neat freak. You weren't like this the other night."

Minhyun sighed as Jonghyun pushed him back down and trailed kisses along the band of his sweatpants, waiting for Minhyun to grunt in irritation. "I wasn't exactly in my right mind that night," said Minhyun.

Jonghyun hummed in response and took his time in sliding Minhyun's sweatpants and boxers down. "What would you have done differently?" asked Jonghyun, absent-minded as he held Minhyun's cock in his hand and smiled at the semi-hardness that was growing with each brush of his rough palms. His thumb traced the ridge under the tip and smiled at the choked-off sound that escaped Minhyun's lips.

"Taken advantage of this, definitely," Minhyun whispered before lying back down and closing his eyes as Jonghyun licked a long stripe up the underside of his dick and took the tip into his mouth.

Jonghyun, he… oh wow, he knew what he was _doing,_ wow. Minhyun gripped a throw pillow as he thrusted slightly into Jonghyun's mouth, enjoying the right amount of suction and friction from Jonghyun's hands on the bits he didn't want to risk ruining his throat to reach and the warmth and softness of the inside of his mouth and the sounds he made as he went down on Minhyun and his _eyes—_ oh _fuck,_ the spark in his eyes nearly sent Minhyun over the edge within seconds.

Jonghyun was having none of that, no. He gripped the base of Minhyun's dick and pulled off when Minhyun accidentally thrusted up too hard and brushed too far down his throat. Jonghyun coughed slightly and covered it up by sucking marks into Minhyun's inner thigh. Minhyun would have complained, but he liked the thought of light bruises against his pale skin, the sensation of Jonghyun's tongue soothing over his little nibbles and smiling every time Minhyun's hips twitched.

"Jonghyun," said Minhyun, weaker than he was intending, "I want to— I—"

"Want to come?" Jonghyun smiled at Minhyun's whine, at the hand that found its way to his hair when Jonghyun kissed the tip of Minhyun's dick before taking it into his mouth and using his hand to jerk him off to completion. Minhyun tangled his fingers in Jonghyun's hair and tossed his head back as he came into Jonghyun's mouth, long and warm and _bone-meltingly good._

Jonghyun took it all in like a pro, not even jerking back at every spurt of come that Minhyun released into his mouth. He pulled back a little too early and a final burst slipped from his lips, dripping down Minhyun's dick as it softened in Jonghyun's grasp. Minhyun was about to reach over for the box of tissues on the coffee table, but his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he watched Jonghyun lick the last evidence of their misdeeds off his fingers and quickly swallow before Minhyun could even attempt to object.

Jonghyun helped Minhyun pull up his pants and cleared his throat; he probably needed to, considering— ugh, Minhyun was mentally incapable of thinking about it right now without embarrassing himself by getting another boner. "Sorry, I— wanted to do that," Jonghyun said sheepishly, as if he had the _right_ to be sheepish when he had just done _that_ to Minhyun. Oh, Minhyun was right; he really was _not_ in his right mind the other night when he managed to miss out on this _._ Wow.

"Well," Jonghyun stood up and attempted to seem nonchalant about everything, but standing only brought Minhyun's attention to the bulge in his pants, the one that wasn't helped by the hand that grabbed Jonghyun by the thighs and made him sit back down on the couch. "Minhyun, it's fine. I'll take care of it myself. I have to go—"

"But," Minhyun leaned over to kiss Jonghyun's cheek, "I want to."

Jonghyun wasn't the vocal type in bed—Minhyun could at least remember that from their now-failing attempt at a _one_ night stand—but Minhyun couldn't help but feel pride as he dragged out every moan, every weak whine, every little pant that Jonghyun released into their living room as he came into Minhyun's mouth. Jonghyun was already so worked up from his earlier activities that it barely took any effort from Minhyun before it was over, and Minhyun found himself wanting more, more, _more_ of Jonghyun's touch and his eyes and every little reaction he could draw from those lips or the warming of his tanned skin.

It was a dangerous thought, but one that was so irresistible that neither of them could deny their need of it. Minhyun felt as if he were blushing as he put his shirt back on and took a sip from his now-warm drink. Jonghyun wasn't any better, and there was still the hint of a flush on the tops of his cheeks. _The after-sex glow. Wonderful._

"This, uh," Minhyun fiddled with the string on the corner of the throw pillow, " _thing._ Is this going to be a regular thing? Or… at least on demand?" _Because I want it to be,_ was left hanging in the air, but Jonghyun seemed to have gotten the idea.

Jonghyun looked torn, looked like he wanted to run from this instead of grabbing a shovel and helping Minhyun dig their hole as they doomed themselves into this, but… "We should, uh, get tested," he said simply. "To be safe."

"Of course, of course," said Minhyun, though he couldn't hide the inkling of relief in his voice. "And… we probably shouldn't tell our friends, _especially_ our roommates. Not because this is anything _bad,_ but just… to be safe."

Jonghyun chuckled and nodded his head. "I completely agree. Totally. That's—" He bit his lip and relaxed against the couch cushions. "I'm glad we agree."

"Just for fun? Or to relieve stress or celebrate shit or— whatever, really." Minhyun got his phone from where it fell on the floor and handed it to Jonghyun. "Your number, please."

Jonghyun smiled and gave Minhyun a teasing look. "So _polite._ "

"As if we didn't _just_ have each other's dicks in our mouths, huh," Minhyun mumbled, though the thought of it made them both blush.

Jonghyun stood up, brushed himself off, and waited for Minhyun to stand and follow as he walked himself out of his apartment. "Thank you for… your time," he said, as awkwardly as he possibly could.

Minhyun tilted his head to the side and smiled before cupping Jonghyun's cheek and leaving a kiss on the corner of his mouth, nothing overly forward or _too_ personal for now. It still left Jonghyun winded though, a little shocked at the sudden affection. Minhyun rolled his eyes. "What? You'd rather just get a _'bye bye'_ and _'get the hell out of here'_?" Minhyun narrowed his eyes playfully. "You expect too little of me."

"And they said romance was dead," Jonghyun mumbled, though he _knew_ how that sounded and he _knew_ it wasn't exactly the best way to tease Minhyun right now. Still, neither of them really seemed to care. "Goodbye, Minhyun."

With that, Minhyun found himself alone again; this time with a new number on his phone, a few bruises on his skin, and a drying stain on their couch that he probably would _never_ be able to explain to Seongwu properly.

 

 

———

 

 

Minhyun tried to control his face, but he couldn't help but be a little shocked when he met Jonghyun's eyes as he approached the table Daniel managed to reserve in this snazzy club. He greeted Daniel, Jaehwan, and Hyunbin, the three people who he at least had met before, but he didn't exactly know how to approach the person who was _supposed_ to be a stranger and not someone who he, uh, kind of had an _arrangement_ with.

… well, it was an arrangement that neither of them had actually tapped ever since it was conceived, but Minhyun wasn't about to get into that right now.

"This is Jonghyun, our other roommate," said Jaehwan, and he dragged Minhyun down to take a seat right beside Jonghyun, the two of them squeezing together a little too easily for two people who had just met.

Jonghyun smiled at Minhyun. Minhyun smiled back, shook his hand for good measure. "Nice to meet you, Jonghyun," Minhyun greeted, cordial and a little bit teasing. Jonghyun simply maintained his cool edge and let go of Minhyun's hand, no clever comeback to show that he cared the slightest bit about Minhyun.

Since Minhyun didn't exactly know Jonghyun all that well, he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and assume that _maybe_ that was Jonghyun's personality after all. And try as he might—and try he _did_ —he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong, that he wanted more of Jonghyun's attention and he _needed_ it and Jonghyun was giving him none of that.

Their eyes met past the rims of their glasses, and Jonghyun had the audacity to give him a small smile before looking away and laughing at something that Hyunbin had said, something trivial and ignorable and certainly _not_ as fascinating as Minhyun. Why… the hell wasn't he looking his way? Why was Minhyun so tempted to slide an arm around his waist, pull him in to share a moment, share a look, share a kiss, fuck the consequences?

It was the alcohol. Oh, it was _definitely_ the alcohol. Minhyun shook it off and excused himself to the restroom for a bit, ignoring Seongwu's insults at how much of a lightweight he was. As he walked away, he was hoping— _maybe_ —that Jonghyun was watching him walk away. Maybe, but he wasn't really counting on it.

Minhyun splashed some water on his face as soon as he faced the sink. He groaned and tried to get his shit together, but if he spent any second longer here, that would have given Seongwu another second to insult his pride without him being there in an attempt to defend himself, and he could _not_ have that, not when Jonghyun was there.

Wait. Why the hell did he even care so much about that guy? He was just… _a guy._ Sure, he was cute, a good kisser, great in bed, great with his mouth, hot, interesting, but unfortunately _not interested in Minhyun._ And why wouldn't he be? He… didn't even call.

_He hadn't even called._

Minhyun groaned as he made his way out of the restroom, but he didn't expect to meet Jonghyun right at the entrance of the little hallway that led to the restrooms. He was holding a fresh bottle of beer, seeming as if he were in transit, but Minhyun knew. Minhyun saw how he leaned against the wall, as if— as if he had been _waiting._ Was he? Had he been waiting for Minhyun to get his shit together this whole time?

"Hey," Minhyun called out, glad that his voice wasn't completely useless right now. Too bad his motor skills weren't nearly as competent, as he now found himself leaning over Jonghyun, in a completely _not_ seductive way with how Jonghyun was laughing while he supported Minhyun's weight with his arm. "I am… a lightweight."

"I couldn't tell," Jonghyun teased, and as much as Minhyun wanted to push back on that, he was just happy that it seemed like Jonghyun was willing to give him the time of day now. "Especially not after our little adventures the last time I saw you drunk."

Minhyun laughed and leaned against the wall. "You can remember now?"

"Bits and pieces of the good stuff," said Jonghyun, trying to seem nonchalant about it. "I still don't know how you managed to charm me into sleeping with you."

Minhyun chuckled and pressed his lips against Jonghyun's ear, grinning at how Jonghyun didn't even shy away from his touch. "I'd like to think I'm quite charming," he said, unsure of where this confidence was coming from. It wasn't the alcohol; if it were, he wouldn't have had to hide away in this restroom for the past ten minutes.

Maybe it was the way Jonghyun looked at him. Maybe it was the way they both looked at each other, the way they made the room feel empty whenever their eyes met like this. He didn't exactly know what that meant, but he knew what he wanted right now, and it _definitely_ involved things that he probably shouldn't do right here, right now.

"But," Minhyun added, now pulling away just to test if he could see some disappointment on Jonghyun's face, "not enough to get you to call me for the past two weeks, I guess," he said almost nonchalantly. Deep inside, there were bells and whistles warning him to at least keep some of his pettiness under wraps before Jonghyun caught wind of it and decided that he was too much of a clingy loser to sleep around with.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes. He took a sip of his beer and inched away from Minhyun in response. "I couldn't call you because I didn't have your number, dumbass."

Minhyun blinked. "What?"

"You—" Jonghyun couldn't help but laugh now. "You got my number but didn't give _yours._ I couldn't just— _barge into your apartment_ and hope that Seongwu wasn't there so we could… _bang._ Or something."

Minhyun stopped, recalled the events of the last time he met up with Jonghyun, and laughed when, yes, he _was_ a dumbass who forgot to give his number away when he really, _really_ wanted Jonghyun to call. "So… if you had my number, would you?"

"Would I…?"

"Call? Would you have wanted to see me?" Minhyun's voice was small, soft as he leaned into Jonghyun's personal space again. He was glad for the privacy of the hallway because he wanted this, he _needed_ to have Jonghyun looking up at him with those dark, sparkling eyes and the curve of his lips that Minhyun itched to press his lips against.

"Yes. I would have," said Jonghyun, breathless and low. There was a moment when Minhyun wanted to lean in, but he was cut short by Jonghyun breaking eye contact and moving away from him. "Too bad _someone_ here didn't make the first move."

Minhyun held Jonghyun by the waist. "That _someone_ could have been you."

"No, no," Jonghyun laughed, " _this_ someone didn't have the information or the resources to track _your_ someone down. Now someone ought to—" He paused. "Holy shit, I have no idea what we're talking about."

His laughter was cut short by Minhyun's lips against the corner of his mouth, too reminiscent of their previous goodbye. In just that, Minhyun had Jonghyun melting against his body, waiting for his next move. "This would be nice," mumbled Jonghyun, his lips against Minhyun's neck, "but I'm not looking forward to getting caught like this with you."

"I'm inclined to agree," said Minhyun, now pulling back from Jonghyun and immediately missing the warm weight leaning against him. "My car? I'll go out first, wait for you in the parking lot."

Jonghyun's eyes darkened at the thought. "Give me five minutes."

Minhyun walked out with purpose, like his mind was completely cleared of its drunken haze in an instant. He waited by his car for a while, shivering in the cool night air but thrumming in anticipation for whatever was coming next.

When he spotted Jonghyun walking towards him with a muted grin and his hands stuffed into his giant coat's pockets—for some strange, _strange_ reason—Minhyun's mind blanked out. As Jonghyun stopped before him, as the two of them chuckled awkwardly at the sight of each other, as they looked around for anyone they knew and Minhyun unlocked his car and the two of them climbed into the backseat and sat in silence— it seemed as if they were both lost at the presence of each other.

Minhyun finally made the first move and held Jonghyun's face, scanning his eyes for any semblance of hesitation. In the way Jonghyun's eyes darted down to glance at Minhyun's lips, in the way he smirked as Minhyun's thumb stroked his cheek, in how he held the lapels of Minhyun's coat and pushed him on his back to climb on top of him, Minhyun was _sure_ that this was chemistry that was made to last.

Jonghyun was a little rougher with his kisses now, the two bottles of beer having made an impact on his amount of self-control for the night. Minhyun had no complaints, not when he could feel himself rutting up against Jonghyun's hips within the first five minutes of their making out.

"Do you— have supplies in here?" he whispered against Minhyun's cheek, and the dangerous glint in his eyes was only accentuated by the hand that was expertly unbuttoning Minhyun's jeans in the darkness of this cramped car.

"I don't," said Minhyun, and he couldn't hide his disappointment. Jonghyun's undressing of him was undeterred. "I don't mind just making out—"

 _"I do,"_ Jonghyun whispered, and by then, he already had Minhyun's jeans halfway down his thighs and a hand cupping Minhyun's half-hard dick. "You know, fucking in a car is a bad idea anyway. The shaking and the bending around and bumping heads and all that."

"Nice, very smart," said Minhyun, though he didn't exactly know if his train of thought was going anywhere when it was being completely debilitated by Jonghyun mouthing over his dick through his boxers. "Are you… are you going to keep this up for long?"

Jonghyun smirked. "Only if you can keep up with me."

"Challenge declined," groaned Minhyun, not sober enough to extend the foreplay on this, not after waiting _two weeks_ to even get a glimpse of the god that he had wanted to sleep with for so damn long. "Get on with it."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless, and Minhyun could feel how he attempted to curve his lips into a smile as he wrapped them around Minhyun's length. It effectively drove Minhyun insane; the added pressure around his dick was _not_ helping him keep a even semblance of composure right now.

But he didn't need that, did he? He didn't need to pretend that he didn't want this, that he wasn't enjoying himself and enjoying Jonghyun's company. Neither of them needed to act like anything else around each other, not when they were too busy driving themselves insane at how absolutely _amazing_ it felt to be with each other like this. Minhyun wasn't exactly an over-thinker by nature, but for once, someone just made it so, so easy for him to let go.

Minhyun gasped as he came, and it didn't help that Jonghyun seemed so nonchalant as he took it all in his mouth and swallowed _again,_ as if it were nothing to him. He pulled his pants up and waited for Jonghyun to clear his throat and look at him properly before _he_ could look at Jonghyun properly. "I…" Jonghyun coughed again. "I should probably stop doing that."

Minhyun chuckled and moved closer to Jonghyun, almost as close as they were on Minhyun's couch a few weeks ago. "I think it's hot," he blurted out, his filter deactivated by both alcohol and post-orgasmic bliss.

"Really?" asked Jonghyun, leaning in and smiling at Minhyun.

"Yeah. Would totally do it for you if the need arises," he said. "And has the need risen?" Minhyun ignored Jonghyun's laughter as he cupped his half-hard dick through his jeans. "Oh, it _has._ "

Jonghyun laughed fully at that, taking Minhyun's hand off his crotch and cupping his face with his clean hand. "You're ridiculous," he whispered, and Minhyun didn't miss the way he glanced at his lips. "I want to kiss you."

"Kiss me then," said Minhyun, though he didn't exactly realize what that entailed until he tasted himself on Jonghyun's lips and ended up pulling away in disgust. "I— sorry, I hate tasting myself on other people."

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. "But you're okay with tasting me?"

"You know I'd like that," mumbled Minhyun before he kissed the corner of Jonghyun's mouth. "I'd like to eat you up."

"Vore. How sexy," Jonghyun deadpanned, and the two of them pulled back to laugh and stare at each other from opposite ends of the seats.

Minhyun bit his lip and groaned when he realized that he was _way_ too drunk to drive home now. "I… should probably get going. Leave the keys for Seongwu to drive home when he wants," said Minhyun.

There was no disappointment on Jonghyun's face, which was just a _tad_ bit disappointing for Minhyun. He opened the window on his side of the car and inhaled the night air. "I'll stay here and air out the car. Just so that it… doesn't smell like sex, you know. I'll leave and lock the doors in a while."

"Yeah, thanks." Minhyun unlocked the car and opened his door. "I will see you soon?"

"Wait—" Jonghyun pulled out his phone from his pocket and offered it to Minhyun with both hands, in some mockery of respect. "Your number, _please._ "

"So polite," Minhyun mumbled. His fingers brushed against Jonghyun's as he took his phone. "I didn't think you would have it in you."

"No excuses this time," Jonghyun said. Minhyun gave him back his phone, and Jonghyun had to bite back a smile as he called the number and heard Minhyun's ringtone in his pocket. "You owe me, by the way."

"I do. Next call will be on you, whenever you need it. Or want it, really, I don't mind." Minhyun leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against Jonghyun's lips. "Bye," he mumbled and ran away before he could even begin to be embarrassed about it.

As he went back inside the bar, left Seongwu his keys, and tolerated the teasing due to his awful alcohol tolerance, Minhyun couldn't help but smile. Something about the weather tonight or the buzz in his blood or the smile he saw on Jonghyun's lips as they came across each other on Minhyun's way out or the missed call that was waiting on his phone just— brought out some _giddiness_ in him that he couldn't explain. And honestly? He didn't really have to.

 

 

———

 

 

Minhyun groaned as he stepped out of the bathroom, relishing the _silence_ in being alone. He loved his roommate, he really did, but sometimes he just needed a break from people. Just a nice quiet night with some food and music and a book, if he was feeling particularly stereotypical, and no phones getting in the—

 _Oh._ Minhyun nearly dropped his phone when he saw the notifications of a missed call and a message from Jonghyun asking if he could come over tonight. Minhyun glanced at himself in the mirror and wondered when Seongwu planned on coming home— _if_ he even had plans of coming home tonight.

 _Hopefully not,_ Minhyun thought to himself as he told Jonghyun that he was home alone and willing to order some pizza if Jonghyun wanted to come over.

 _'Don't worry about it. I'll be there soon,'_ Jonghyun texted back, and Minhyun found himself panicking internally. What… was he supposed to do now? How did these things actually work out? Was there even a proper or at least a logical way to go about this, or were they expected to start and end at sex and nothing else? As much as Minhyun liked the sex and agreed to this arrangement, a part of him still felt like it was… sort of a _dick move,_ quite literally.

Still, he didn't have much time to think about it, not until there was a knock on the door and Jonghyun was standing in their doorway, taking off his coat and shoes and shooting a weak smile at Minhyun. "Hi," he said softly, and then the front door closed behind him. The definitive _click_ was a little more concerning than Minhyun expected.

He cleared his throat and defaulted to the hospitality that he knew best. "Do you want a drink or some food or anything?"

"No, thank you," Jonghyun mumbled, eyes already locked on Minhyun's lips. He had a hand loosely holding Minhyun's jaw and a kiss pressed against his chin. "I'd rather do this, yeah?"

Minhyun mumbled something nonsensical in agreement and held Jonghyun close with an arm around his waist, claiming his lips and starting their stumbling journey towards Minhyun's bedroom. Minhyun avoided taking off any clothes and leaving a trail that Seongwu could accidentally stumble upon if he came home earlier than expected, but he couldn't help but want to see more of Jonghyun's skin, more and more of the man that fell down breathlessly on Minhyun's sheets and pulled Minhyun into his orbit with a soft smile and the warmth of his kiss.

Minhyun… he couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but something was _strange_. Strange at best, completely wrong at worst. He wanted more of Jonghyun's confidence, more of that aura around him that made Minhyun gravitate towards him so naturally. He wanted Jonghyun to tease, to push back, to do more than just wrap his legs around Minhyun's hips and take everything he was giving without a little struggle between them, without the tension that made Minhyun so damn weak in the knees when they were together.

They both came with silent cries muffled against each other's skin, and try as he might, Minhyun couldn't peel himself away from Jonghyun just yet, couldn't resist pulling Jonghyun into his arms as he lied back down and waited for both of them to catch their breaths. Minhyun knew this was strange, knew this was a little new for them— _everything_ considered—but there was something oddly comforting about having Jonghyun's cheek resting on his shoulder as his hand rested on Minhyun's chest and tapped out the slowing rhythm of his heart beating. It made Minhyun's heart soar to feel Jonghyun dozing off for a bit, and for a second, Minhyun felt calmness seep into his bones, stilling his skipping heart.

_Just for a moment. Just a little bit, please._

Jonghyun woke up within a few moments, eyes tired and expression embarrassed. "Thanks," he said. Nothing more, nothing less.

And as much as Minhyun wanted to let that go, as much as he _tried…_ he just couldn't. "Jonghyun?" he said softly, right as Jonghyun attempted to get out of bed. "Is… something wrong?"

Jonghyun blinked in response, now expressionless. "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet." Minhyun turned to his side and waited for Jonghyun to lie down beside him again. "It just felt like something was off, that's all."

Jonghyun lied on his back and smiled at the ceiling. "You're more perceptive than you seem," said Jonghyun, finally starting to jab at Minhyun again. The teasing was enough to give Minhyun a little relief somehow; Jonghyun would be fine, no matter what was going on with him.

"I'm not an idiot, Jonghyun," Minhyun said with a pout, though he couldn't help but smile as that made Jonghyun snicker. "And I do care, so… you can talk to me?"

Jonghyun paused for a moment to look at Minhyun, to _really_ look at him. And in turn, Minhyun gazed at Jonghyun properly for once, observing the slight sadness in his eyes that always seemed to be there.

"I… my major. I failed the first exam, and now the second one's coming up, and I just— I don't get it." Jonghyun laughed hollowly. "It's so stupid to be upset over it, but I— this is something I chose because I thought I'd be good at it, right? And now that I realize I'm just _not_ —"

"Stop," said Minhyun, eyes soft as he saw the sparkle of tears in Jonghyun's. "Hey, listen. Seriously." He tugged on Jonghyun's arm and rolled his eyes as Jonghyun refused to look at him. He cupped Jonghyun's face and turned his head to meet Minhyun's eyes. "Listen to me."

"I'm listening," Jonghyun said softly.

"You… are allowed to fuck up. You are allowed to fail. It happens, okay? And as much as we do everything in our power to avoid that, it just so happens that life _sucks_ and we have to roll with the punches sometimes," said Minhyun, not afraid to use words that stung. "You're allowed to ask for help. You are also allowed to take things at your own pace. But one thing you _cannot_ do is _quit_.

"You know why? Do you know why you can't quit?" Jonghyun shook his head. "Because it's not _fair_. It's not fair to the you in the past who worked so hard to get you here. It's not fair to the you in the future who's waiting for you to get past whatever _this_ might be. And it's not fair to you _now_ because— because—"

"Because you're running out of things to say?" Jonghyun teased, though something about the smile on his face felt like a _thank you_ that he couldn't bring himself to say. He turned and stopped right by Minhyun's side, bodies close and faces even closer. From this distance, Minhyun could still see the tears in Jonghyun's eyes, but maybe that was just the natural sparkle in there, the one that made it so difficult for Minhyun to look away.

"I should go," said Jonghyun, but he wasn't making any effort to move away.

"Seongwu won't be home until much later," Minhyun said, not knowing what to expect. And though for a second, he felt Jonghyun's weight resting on him, as if he were settling down to stay, Jonghyun shook his head and pulled away from Minhyun in an instant. "Okay," Minhyun said quietly.

Minhyun sat up and watched as Jonghyun put his clothes back on, though he was still facing the empty side of the bed as if he were waiting for _someone_ to climb back in. Jonghyun glanced back at him briefly as Minhyun sighed and put on his boxers when Jonghyun was already fully dressed. He walked Jonghyun to the front door and leaned against the counter, watching Jonghyun put his coat and shoes back on.

Before he left, Jonghyun stepped into Minhyun's space and rested one hand on Minhyun's bare chest and the other on his neck. "Thank you for tonight. For the talk," Jonghyun whispered. Even if Minhyun wasn't so sure about it, he still leaned down to bring his lips closer to Jonghyun's, waiting for a sign of resistance. When Jonghyun leaned into his touch as he always did, Minhyun took that as his cue to leave the softest peck against Jonghyun's lips, nothing more, nothing less.

"Get home safe," Minhyun whispered, and then he let Jonghyun go. Jonghyun smiled before walking back towards the door, but he stopped when he heard a garbled mess of words escape Minhyun's lips, something like, "Let's talk more, please," though Minhyun would be _mortified_ if he had to admit that that was what he was trying to say.

Jonghyun stopped and gave Minhyun a whimsical smile. "What did you say?"

Minhyun cleared his throat. "You have my number. I'm good for more than just a booty call, you know."

Jonghyun laughed genuinely for the first time that night, and Minhyun resisted the urge to walk up there and give him a kiss again. Jonghyun just nodded and walked away, though Minhyun considered his laughter as a sign of victory for tonight.

And later on, as Minhyun was settled into bed with a dumb movie ready to be played on his laptop for him to fall asleep to, he gained his real win of the night through a text from a certain _someone_ who he hadn't been expecting.

_'I saw a robot figurine on your bookshelf. Are you a mecha fan? o_o'_

Minhyun smiled and glanced at the aforementioned action figure on his top shelf. _Thank you, Optimus._

_'Not really :P Are the Transformers considered mechas or are you the type of otaku who's going to attack me for saying that?'_

 

 

———

 

 

"You know," Minhyun murmured as he hugged Jonghyun from behind and kissed the back of his ear, "you don't have to get me drunk to get me to have sex with you. I'm actually _very easy,_ if you couldn't tell."

Jonghyun laughed and put the bottle of wine back in the cupboard. "Come on, I was waiting for a special occasion _without_ my dumbass roommates to open that bottle up." He turned and slid his arms over Minhyun's shoulders and allowed Minhyun to kiss down his neck and suck marks below his collarbone. "Where did you say you were going to Seongwu?"

"My friend's apartment for a project." Minhyun smirked against Jonghyun's skin. "And you said Daniel and Jaehwan would be gone until tomorrow evening?"

"We have a _lot_ of time," said Jonghyun. He pulled Minhyun up to his height and held Minhyun's face, standing close enough for the two of them to occupy each other's visions. Jonghyun sighed softly into Minhyun's mouth as they kissed again and Minhyun pressed his crotch against Jonghyun's hip. Jonghyun chuckled and kissed Minhyun's chin as he pulled away. " _Someone's_ excited."

"Who wouldn't be? A whole night with you is… a very exciting thought," Minhyun whispered into Jonghyun's ear before he dropped down to his knees and spread his hands over Jonghyun's bare thighs. He was surprised to feel hard muscle there, and it was a lot thicker than the sticks Minhyun remembered being hooked over his shoulders just a few weeks before. "Someone's been working out."

Jonghyun blushed for some weird reason. "I have to give you something worth looking at, right?" he said quietly.

Minhyun shook his head and sucked marks into his flesh. "You don't have to change a thing, Jonghyun," Minhyun replied, absentminded as he hooked one of Jonghyun's legs over his shoulder and started nosing against his crotch.

"Wait." Jonghyun tangled his fingers into Minhyun's hair and tugged back when Minhyun started pulling down his boxers. Minhyun sat back on his heels and looked up at Jonghyun with dark eyes. "We have time, you know? We can take it slow."

Minhyun chuckled. "You sure you want that, buddy?" he said to Jonghyun's half-hard dick. Jonghyun pulled at a lock of his hair and made him stand up. Minhyun rolled his eyes and hugged Jonghyun at the waist. " _Fine._ How slow is slow, anyway?"

Apparently, 'slow' meant having a movie marathon on Jonghyun's couch, the two of them tangled together as they ate popcorn and made fun of the bad plot twists of these shitty foreign horror movies. It was… a little weird, wasn't it? Minhyun wasn't an expert on these friends with benefits situations— but were they even friends? Hell, fuck buddies seemed more like it, but… that didn't seem to be the case, especially not after that conversation they had the last time they had sex with each other.

The texting was becoming more frequent. Sometimes Minhyun would even send Jonghyun funny pictures, and Jonghyun would _actually_ reply to him properly, and they almost seemed like _friends._ Which made sense because they had lots of mutual friends and were probably more similar than they expected and just never had the opportunity to meet up and get close like this.

So when Minhyun got the text asking if he was willing to hang out and stay the night in Jonghyun's apartment with no worries of nosy roommates getting in the way, Minhyun probably should have expected this. He wasn't complaining though; Jonghyun's weight against him was comforting, and he liked the warmth that was pressed against him and the softness of Jonghyun's flesh pressing against his thigh every time they shifted against each other.

Jonghyun groaned when he sat up and his elbow brushed against Minhyun's erection. He shot Minhyun a look. "You can't seriously be turned on by this movie, can you?"

Minhyun laughed and pulled Jonghyun against him, kissing the soft skin at the back of his ear again. "Honestly, I haven't been watching for the past ten minutes," he whispered. Minhyun took Jonghyun's hand and placed it over his crotch. "I had better things to focus on."

"Right," Jonghyun said dryly, though the wet sounds Minhyun was making behind his ear probably contributed to the dryness in his mouth as he sank into Minhyun's touch and pressed the heel of his hand against Minhyun's hard on. Movie forgotten, Jonghyun turned around to straddle Minhyun properly, grinding down against Minhyun's dick as he allowed Minhyun to help him take his shirt off. Minhyun buried his face in Jonghyun's chest and left marks at each point his lips made contact with Jonghyun's skin.

As good as this already was—and it was _mind-numbingly good,_ in Minhyun's humble opinion—there was so much else he'd rather do, and the glimpse he got of Jonghyun's gigantic bed in this strangely cheap three-bedroom apartment was putting a very tempting thought in his mind: the thought of Jonghyun pressed against that mattress, the thought of his scent enveloping Minhyun's senses, the thought of their breaths mixing and their voices growing hoarser and hoarser as the night progressed and they fell back into each other's arms over and over again.

"Bedroom," Jonghyun grunted, turning off the TV in a quick movement and grabbing his shirt off the floor as he led Minhyun to his bedroom. Jonghyun fell back on his bed and scooted back until his body was on full display for Minhyun. "Forgive the mess, but… I think you were about to start something a while ago in the kitchen."

Minhyun licked his lips. "Yeah, you think?" He took off his shirt and crawled on top of Jonghyun, kissing a trail from his forehead, down to his eyelids and cheeks, along his jaw, down the column of his neck, spattering here and there on the marks he already left on his chest, and finally along the hem of Jonghyun's boxers. Jonghyun lifted his hips in impatience. "Oh, so now someone doesn't want to take it slow?"

Jonghyun groaned and moved to take off his boxers. "If you don't stop being annoying, Hwang Minhyun, I _swear_ I'm kicking you out to get yourself off tonight."

"But," Minhyun held Jonghyun's dick in his hand and started pumping, "I'm sure you don't mean that, do you?" He smiled before taking the tip into his mouth and effectively shutting Jonghyun up as they both chose to focus on this moment instead.

Now, Minhyun wasn't _particularly_ experimental, but there was just something about the feeling of being in Jonghyun's apartment, in his bed, in his _space_ that made Minhyun lose his senses for a bit, just until his mouth was kissing down Jonghyun's dick, then lower to his balls, and finally stopping with a wide lick at Jonghyun's hole that caused Jonghyun to thrust up in shock and help snap Minhyun out of his daze.

Jonghyun groaned and gripped the sheets to hold himself back. "Minhyun, what the fuck," he whispered, though there was a whiny edge to his voice that he was trying to conceal by hiding his face in a pillow to his side. He opened his eyes just the _tiniest_ bit and stared into Minhyun's dark stare, the one that Minhyun had as he took some of the precome from Jonghyun's tip around his fingers and used it to coat Jonghyun's hole before going back in with his tongue again.

And though this was possibly the strangest thing Minhyun had ever gotten into while being sober, he couldn't help but get turned on even further at the _sounds_ that Jonghyun was making from beneath him, at his helpless thrusting into the air and how he reached out to tangle his fingers with one of Minhyun's hands while Minhyun was using the other one to hold his thigh up so he could get a better angle at Jonghyun's hole. His tongue alternated between kittenish licks and flattening out against the whole width of Jonghyun's hole or even bringing his free hand back down to insert a finger inside Jonghyun while his tongue traced the rim— and it was the last move that caused Jonghyun to come with a choked sob, bending his back in an awkward angle as he struggled to hold back the frantic way his hips were thrusting into the air with each thick spurt of his orgasm.

Jonghyun fell back on the bed, gasping and grasping Minhyun's clean hand as he struggled to catch his breath after… _all of that._ Minhyun moved to sit beside him, and Jonghyun avoided his eyes as he lifted his other hand to wipe off the come that was on his stomach. "You…" Jonghyun exhaled. "I want to kiss you _so bad_ right now."

Minhyun grimaced. "What I did is just starting to sink in right now, so—"

"There's— a spare toothbrush. Under the sink. _Go now._ " Jonghyun weakly pushed Minhyun's shoulder. He turned to his side and gave Minhyun a dopey smile. "Then come back to me."

"Yes, sir," Minhyun said softly. As he brushed his teeth thoroughly and stared at himself in the mirror, he had to pause and laugh at himself, laugh at how _absolutely reckless_ that was, laugh at how Jonghyun so easily brought him to doing crazy stupid things like hooking up like this or giving blowjobs in his car or _eating someone out—_ and he could only laugh at how he regretted absolutely _nothing_ when it came to drawing those reactions out of Jonghyun.

He came back to Jonghyun, still half-hard, but suddenly losing energy when he saw how peacefully Jonghyun was dozing off. He sat on the bed and stroked Jonghyun's hair, kissing the crown of his head and his cheek until Jonghyun woke up with a soft yawn. "Was I out for long?" Jonghyun murmured. Minhyun shrugged and moved down to kiss Jonghyun's lips, pleased at the smile that they curled into. "Minty fresh," whispered Jonghyun.

Minhyun chuckled, though he couldn't help but take Jonghyun's nearby hand and press it against his crotch again. Jonghyun rolled his eyes and turned the other way. "Oh, _come on._ This isn't fair," whined Minhyun.

"I'm tired. You tired me out," mumbled Jonghyun. He laughed when Minhyun spooned him and pressed himself flush against Jonghyun's now-clothed ass.

" _I ate you out,_ Jonghyun," Minhyun complained.

"And _I_ _didn't ask you to,_ " Jonghyun retaliated. He turned around and cupped Minhyun's face. "It's okay, we can have morning sex. Morning sex is _always_ good, and it's not like we ever got to try that in the last… three times we met up before."

"Four," Minhyun said suddenly. Jonghyun blinked in response. "We've… met up four times before. Five, if you include this one."

Jonghyun smirked, though there was a soft quality in his eyes that made Minhyun's lips curl up into a smile too. "So you've been counting?"

"Well, so have you," whispered Minhyun, "though you're not very _good_ _at it,_ for a math major."

Jonghyun pinched his arm and turned around again, waiting for Minhyun to spoon him before he closed his eyes. "Good night, Minhyun."

"See you tomorrow," Minhyun whispered against his neck, and it only occurred to them at that moment that this was the very first time they were truly spending the night together, no alcohol haze clouding their judgement; just two people who wanted to have fun and had the most fun whenever they made time for each other.

And… Minhyun could say that he liked that. He could.

He might even admit it someday.

 

 

———

 

 

Minhyun grinned as soon as he saw the figure approaching from his side mirror, unlocking the door and waiting for his passenger to come in. "Hi," Jonghyun said breathlessly, leaning in to press a careless kiss against the corner of Minhyun's mouth. "Let's go."

"So… exactly why am I helping you bail out of a dinner with your friends?" asked Minhyun as he started the car and drove away.

"Because I thought you'd be there," Jonghyun said simply. "I was with Daniel and the others. I thought… you would be coming."

Minhyun's fingers tightened around the steering wheel. "So you only went there for me?" he asked quietly, waiting for any sign that Jonghyun might simply flake or run from his question.

Instead, he got a shrug and a warm look in Jonghyun's eyes that he only caught a glimpse of through the rear view mirror. "Maybe," he replied, and that was that.

Minhyun parked in a dark street, unbuckled both of their seatbelts and climbed over the gear shift and helped Jonghyun lean the seat back until he was lying down and watching Minhyun with hooded eyes as Minhyun hovered over him. Jonghyun laughed as Minhyun bumped his head on the ceiling, as he struggled to maneuver himself down to kiss Jonghyun on the lips, as the two of them fumbled around in the dark for their hands to find their way to each other's heated skin, simply waiting for the other's touch before it all explodes.

Jonghyun smiled against Minhyun's jaw and nipped at his neck, just ever so _lightly_ as to not leave any serious marks. A part of Minhyun—a tiny, insignificant part—almost wanted Jonghyun to leave some though, even _just a bit,_ enough for him to have something to marvel at whenever they eventually had to part ways.

Minhyun groaned when he felt Jonghyun's hand pressed against his crotch, coaxing his cock into half-hardness. "So quick," he mumbled against Jonghyun's hair. "You don't want to enjoy this?"

Jonghyun chuckled and held Minhyun's face with his free hand. "I would enjoy this more if we were on one of our soft, _amazing_ beds, but then again, it's a Thursday night and I doubt our friends are going to stay out for much longer."

"Good thing we made our own plans, huh?" Minhyun's laughter fell flat as he grunted with each movement of Jonghyun's hand against the shape of his dick. "You think they're looking for us? Or you, at least?"

"Fuck that," said Jonghyun as he pulled Minhyun down for a kiss and started unzipping his jeans. Minhyun groaned and stopped Jonghyun's hand before it got any further down his pants. "What is it now?" he said gruffly.

"I— don't have supplies in my car," mumbled Minhyun, "and we used the condom in my wallet last time when I went to your place."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ I don't just randomly keep a box of condoms in my room when I'm not— I don't even _do this_ that often," Jonghyun said quietly, as if he had the right to be sheepish about anything they've done. "I should rethink that, huh?"

"That's why I'm here," said Minhyun, and he ignored Jonghyun's eye roll as he kissed the planes of Jonghyun's beautiful face. "And now I should probably think about keeping supplies in my glove compartment."

"That would be very, very convenient." Jonghyun didn't seem to really be paying attention as he focused all of himself into their kiss, into the kiss that left Minhyun's mind spinning as he pulled away, suddenly not as aroused as he was just a second ago. It was… weird? Jonghyun was looking up at him with those same bright, hooded eyes, and maybe a few weeks ago, Minhyun would only be able to see the thinly-veiled arousal that was constantly flowing between them.

Now… now, there was a bit of shyness in Jonghyun's eyes, something soft and bright that Minhyun knew he was showing in his smiling eyes as well. "Come on," said Minhyun as he got off Jonghyun and helped him pull his seat up.

"Where are you going?" asked Jonghyun as Minhyun opened the car door and stepped out.

"What? You think I just parked at a random alley because I couldn't wait to jump on you? You're not _that_ hot." Minhyun laughed and held out a hand for Jonghyun to take as he got out of the car. Minhyun slipped their hands into his giant coat pocket and walked with Jonghyun out of the darkness of that street.

"That's not what your hard-on was saying two minutes ago," mumbled Jonghyun, though he couldn't help but lean into Minhyun's side as they walked towards a spot that Minhyun usually reserved for himself.

"You only came to Seoul for university, right?" Jonghyun nodded. "Me too. I was out driving, getting myself lost just for fun, when I came across this spot." Minhyun rocked back and forth on his heels as the two of them gazed at the view of the river and the city as its lights bounced off the surface of the water. The spot itself was nothing special. The sound of cars passing by and parties in the distance and the smell of street food still permeated the air as it normally would. It was special to Minhyun because it was only _his,_ only for him to sit in silence and enjoy.

So in all honesty, he didn't know why he felt the need to share it with Jonghyun. Maybe it was because Jonghyun didn't feel like an ordinary person in his life, like his family or all his friends who he knew he was taking for granted. Maybe it was because as special as that spot was… Jonghyun was a little special to Minhyun too— in his own weird way.

It was a peaceful moment, one that was made only better by the way Jonghyun squeezed Minhyun's fingers in his hand. "This is nice," said Jonghyun, quiet and calm as Minhyun unlaced their hands and used that arm to wrap around Jonghyun's shoulders to pull him even closer. "This is… I like this."

Minhyun thought the same, in more ways than one. He didn't need to look into that very much further.

 

 

———

 

 

Minhyun's fingers dug into Jonghyun's thigh as he pulled Jonghyun's legs higher up his waist and thrusted harder into him, enough to make the bed groan and bang against the wall and to make Jonghyun cry out just a _bit,_ which was certainly more than the muffled heat that Minhyun could usually feel against his skin when Jonghyun was still capable of holding himself back. The sound was enough to drive Minhyun crazy, enough for him to come with a grunt that was muffled by his teeth digging into Jonghyun's shoulder.

Jonghyun gasped as he came in spurts, filling up his condom and leaving him spent as he opened his arms to accept Minhyun's heavy body falling on top of him. He was panting heavily, but he couldn't help but giggle as Minhyun kissed along the ring of marks he left on Jonghyun's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, and Jonghyun accepted his apology with a tired smile and his nose rubbing against Minhyun's temple.

"It's okay," said Jonghyun, and in that moment, Minhyun just wanted to bury himself in Jonghyun's embrace and bask in this moment, in the silence and calmness of the afterglow, in the easy way that Jonghyun lied in Minhyun's space and completely took over all of his senses and how Minhyun could never find a reason to complain about that.

But this was the only break he could take before going back to studying like crazy for his finals, and though Minhyun was initially scared to bother Jonghyun for something like this, he was relieved to find out that Jonghyun was looking for an excuse to escape his own finals nightmares today. Unfortunately, they couldn't just hide out with each other like this all day.

"Is it okay if I leave you to clean yourself up? I just— _finals, ugh._ " Minhyun sat up and took off their condoms and disposed of them as quickly as he could. His legs were shaking as he walked from the bathroom back to the bed where Jonghyun still lied, completely spent. Minhyun took Jonghyun's hand and kissed his knuckles, and Jonghyun chuckled and ran his fingers through Minhyun's hair. "I'm sorry."

"It's _okay,_ " Jonghyun repeated with those soft eyes that made Minhyun melt in appreciation. He leaned up to kiss Jonghyun as sweetly as he could, ignoring how their sweaty skin stuck to each other.

Minhyun got up and put on some clothes, choosing the loosest shirt and boxers he could find so it wouldn't stick to his skin. He turned back to see Jonghyun stretching and taking his time in getting up from Minhyun's constantly unmade bed. Seriously, they ought to schedule a day in bed together after this week of hell; they _needed_ it.

When Minhyun had a hand on the doorknob, he had the urge to look back at Jonghyun, catching him smiling at something on his phone then looking up at Minhyun with those beautiful, bright eyes. "You're… awesome," Minhyun said, finding the words out of his mouth before he could even realize what he was saying.

Jonghyun blinked, gave him a hesitant smile, and waved him away. "Thank you? You're awesome too?" Jonghyun laughed and shook his head. " _Go._ Study. I'll take a shower and get going soon."

Minhyun nodded before leaving the room and leaning back on the door as soon as he closed it. _Smooth, Hwang Minhyun. Super smooth._

Look, honestly? Minhyun had no idea how the hell he ended up where he was, but one second, he was lying down on the couch to catch his breath and in the next, he woke up to a warm body pressed against him and a gorgeous neck with tanned skin that was waiting to be kissed. Minhyun pulled Jonghyun closer by the waist as he traced the collar of Jonghyun's shirt and smiled as Jonghyun slowly woke up and turned to face him.

"Hey," Minhyun whispered. "Why're you still here?"

Jonghyun rolled his eyes as Minhyun started playing with a lock of his hair. "Why're you so obsessed with my neck?"

Minhyun stiffened. "I'm not _obsessed,_ " he answered slowly. "I just don't get to see it so much now that the weather's getting colder." Minhyun touched the blooming mark he left near Jonghyun's collar.

" _Lies._ You're obsessed with me."

Minhyun paused. Did Jonghyun figure it out already? Was the ruse up or did Minhyun still have a chance to stop himself from total embarrassment? And as he pulled Jonghyun even closer against him to prevent him from falling off the couch, that's when Minhyun found his chance. "Says the person who sat here and slept beside me instead of going home to study." Minhyun laughed at Jonghyun's shocked expression and kissed his nose. "Checkmate."

Jonghyun closed his eyes, laughed, and pulled Minhyun in for a kiss, something sweet and light that made Minhyun want to bury himself in Jonghyun's arms all over again. His hand slipped under Jonghyun's sweatshirt and settled at the small of his back, keeping him close and giving himself an excuse to trace patterns into Jonghyun's hot skin as they made out.

_"Oh god."_

Minhyun's eyes snapped open when he realized whose voice he heard from behind them. He jumped off Jonghyun and sat up, staring at Seongwu with wide eyes as Seongwu took an unimpressed sip from his soda while leaning against the kitchen counter. "Wh— how long have you been there?" asked Minhyun, panic evident in his voice as he glanced at Jonghyun. It seemed pointless to hide it, so Jonghyun turned around and blinked at Seongwu's smug smirk.

Seongwu yawned in response. "Been home for the past thirty minutes. You two looked all snuggled up, so I didn't want to interrupt." He clicked his tongue. "Sorry for disrupting your… _moment._ "

Jonghyun averted his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I'm going," he said quickly, though there was a moment when he looked into Minhyun's eyes and mirrored the panic in his expression. _"Talk to him,"_ he hissed.

"I'll take care of it," Minhyun assured him.

And in a dumb, _dumb_ instinct, the two of them leaned in for a quick peck, their usual habit every time they parted ways, something that seemed too natural and too easy and _too telling._ Jonghyun grabbed his things and barely nodded at Seongwu before running out of the apartment and escaping the situation.

Unfortunately for Minhyun, he was left behind. _With Ong Seongwu, of all people._

"So…" Seongwu started, taking another sip of his drink. "Jonghyun, huh? So _he's_ the reason why your room always smells like spunk."

Minhyun narrowed his eyes. "I air out my room; it does _not—_ "

 _"It does,"_ Seongwu insisted, nodding somberly. He walked over and glanced at the empty spot on the couch. "Is this clean?"

Minhyun groaned and clutched a throw pillow against his stomach. "We didn't— _ugh._ "

Seongwu sat down and stared at Minhyun. "So. Kim Jonghyun."

"Yes."

Seongwu's eyes sparkled with mischief. "You know we have lots of mutual friends, right? And you two were introduced to each other, and you pretended like you were strangers all this time when you've been dating for— how long?"

"We're… not dating," Minhyun said quietly, as quietly as his voice could muster.

Now that made Seongwu's brows furrow. "So… what the hell was that? You two are just fucking around?"

"It's not just fucking around, okay? You make it sound awful," said Minhyun. "We're… friends with benefits? Fuck, sometimes I don't even know if we're actual friends."

Seongwu nodded in understanding, noting the dejected tone in Minhyun's voice. "And since when?"

"The party," Minhyun said absentmindedly. "The one you threw for our birthdays."

"The one where you vanished out of nowhere? You managed to score with Jonghyun without _any_ of us noticing?" Seongwu whistled. " _Damn, Minhyun._ You two are good at keeping things under wraps."

"And we would really, _really_ want to keep it that way." Minhyun looked into Seongwu's eyes, earnest begging in his expression. "Please, it's—"

"It's not wrong, Minhyun. It's… not even shameful or embarrassing or anything." Seongwu shrugged and took a sip. "You two are having casual sex. It's just nothing, right?" Something about Minhyun's lack of response and the little kiss that Seongwu witnessed told him enough of the story that Minhyun was unlikely to ever tell him. "I… see."

Minhyun sighed and leaned back on the couch. "It's not nothing on my end; that's all I know," he said weakly. "And I want to do something about it, but not now. I just— I don't know what to feel about this. I don't know what to do with the fact that we're both here for the sex, and we ended up talking and actually knowing each other as real people and _still_ just coming to each other for sex even though it's so, _so easy_ to talk to each other and now…" Minhyun ran his fingers through his hair and groaned. "Fuck, Seongwu. I've never been in this situation before."

"Neither have I, buddy." Seongwu placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I keep things casual, but hey, if you found someone you really click with, enough to come back to it again and again, then it must really be worth something. I don't know about Jonghyun, but you? You'll… get your chance."

Minhyun sighed. "I really, _really_ hope you're right."

 

 

———

 

  


They didn't mean to, but now that Seongwu knew about them, they found it easier to spend time together in Minhyun's apartment, the two of them just studying side by side and trying their best not to get turned on by the other just doing _nothing._ It was dumb, but Minhyun actually found himself more concentrated when Jonghyun was there, when Jonghyun was giving him a reason to keep going and keep striving until the two of them could have each other all to themselves again.

The best part was the _napping._ Oh god, Minhyun never appreciated a good nap as much as he did now, constantly waking up to Jonghyun cuddled up to his chest and waiting for Minhyun to wake him up with a kiss and a hand under his shirt.

It was stupid. And cute. And easy— _so easy_ to be with each other. In those moments when Jonghyun was teetering on the line between sleep and consciousness, Minhyun could swear that he saw some fondness in those eyes, maybe even similar to the fondness that Minhyun wasn't trying to hide anymore. It felt dumb that Minhyun was continuing with this ruse when the two of them were both alluding to something they didn't exactly know if they both felt.

 _This is too much,_ Minhyun was starting to think, but it never felt enough when he had Jonghyun in his arms and they constantly had to hold themselves back from going too far when they knew what else they would rather be doing than just making out on their couch.

One time, Jonghyun woke up and caught Minhyun staring at him, as usual. "How long were we out?" asked Jonghyun, and this time, it was his hand slipping under Minhyun's shirt, fingers resting on his waist.

"An hour, more or less," Minhyun said nonchalantly, as if he didn't care about all the time they wasted. He didn't. He really didn't.

"What a waste," Jonghyun mumbled. He didn't really seem to care either as he kissed Minhyun's chin and went directly to his soft, soft lips. Minhyun couldn't help but sigh into their kiss as he went in and deepened it.

And as good as this was, as good as they always were together, it really was just a matter of time until things fell apart around them.

The front door opened, and a stream of people went in— a group that composed of all of Minhyun and Jonghyun's mutual friends, the exact people who they were trying their _damned hardest_ to keep this from until they figured out where they hell they were going with this. "So I told the girl that— _oh shit,_ " Seongwu trailed off as he stared at the two that were now sitting completely apart from each other in the couch, similar to how they were when Seongwu first caught them. "I— didn't know you were here," he said quietly.

Daniel, Jaehwan, and Hyunbin simply stared at the two on the couch before nodding and taking their spots in the kitchen area. "So…" Hyunbin couldn't even look at the two and their flushed faces and the obvious redness of their lips after numerous kisses. "This is… not exactly a surprise."

Minhyun narrowed his eyes at Seongwu. "You _told them?_ "

Seongwu's eyes widened as he raised his hands in innocence. "Hey, I didn't know they knew. I wasn't planning on this."

"Neither were we," said Jonghyun, and he averted his eyes from Daniel's prying gaze. Then again, his roommates didn't even seem to be surprised. _How?_ "You knew?"

Jaehwan shrugged. "You two weren't very discreet, you know," he said flatly. "It always felt _weird_ when we all met up and you two didn't even seem to be strangers. We kind of suspected you knew each other somehow, but we didn't think you'd be dating or something—"

"We're not—" The denial came too quickly from Minhyun's lips, and he met Jonghyun's eyes for a second, waiting for confirmation that they were on the same page about this. The hesitation in Minhyun's voice was mirrored in the hesitation in Jonghyun's eyes. It was oddly comforting.

"We aren't dating," Jonghyun said slowly, though he was looking at Minhyun the whole time. Minhyun nodded and averted his eyes. In an attempt to escape the awkwardness, Jonghyun cleared his throat and stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said before darting away.

Minhyun was left there, four pairs of eyes on him as he took his time processing that look they just shared. Did that mean… that Jonghyun wasn't sure about where they stood too? Did that _really_ mean that Minhyun had a shot at this?

While Minhyun was too dazed to think, Seongwu caught the others up on the basics of the situation. Minhyun stood, leaned on the back of the couch, and rubbed the nape of his neck. So… the game was over. The secret was out. _What's next?_

When Minhyun finally came to, the disappointment in all their faces was evident. Somehow he had an inkling that this was coming. "Let me clear this up: you two are _just_ sleeping around? Really?" There was something suspicious in Daniel's little grin.

Just in time, Jonghyun came from the bathroom and packed up all his things, standing awkwardly by Minhyun's side as he held his bag in one hand. "I'll… go now. See you guys at home." He turned to face Minhyun, and it was their _stupid_ _muscle memory_ that brought them together for a soft peck and another round of gasps that made the two of them want to dig a hole for them to hide in for the next few years.

Jonghyun left in a flash, leaving Minhyun to deal with the aftermath of this revelation, _yet again._ Minhyun couldn't even be annoyed by that, damn it. Jonghyun had him, _hook, line, and sinker._

Daniel and Jaehwan shared a look. Hyunbin was the only one who could manage to find his voice. "Well, _that_ was totally not casual."

Minhyun groaned. He knew this was about to happen.

"Do you… know Jonghyun all that well?" asked Jaehwan, giving Minhyun an odd look. "He's a _really_ nice guy."

"I know that," said Minhyun.

"Did you know that he's not the type to sleep around? Neither are you, from what I know," Daniel said carefully. Minhyun's response was an unintelligible grunt. "It's, uh, a little weird for us to watch you two dance around each other like this."

"You're not weirded out by us dancing around in the first place?" Minhyun laughed hollowly. "Now I'm starting to feel a little stupid for trying to keep this a secret."

"It _is_ dumb; thank you for realizing that," said Seongwu, exasperated once again. He paused and assessed the pensiveness in Minhyun's eyes. "You really can't see it?"

"See what?" Minhyun said softly, and he looked up at them with helplessness in his expression, asking for a sign, _any sign._

"I think," Daniel walked over to clap Minhyun on the shoulder, "you should go there and try to ask Jonghyun out on a _real_ date. Seriously." He grinned at the spark in Minhyun's eyes. "You'd be surprised at what could happen next."

"Painful, crushing rejection?" asked Minhyun, voice small and weak as he allowed everyone to laugh at his helplessness.

Still, he couldn't get Jonghyun's expression out of his mind. If Jonghyun hesitated too, if he had any other expectation, if he denied it the way Minhyun denied it to simply delay the confrontation they knew they were bound to have— well, Minhyun was willing to take that risk.

_Surprise me, Kim Jonghyun._

 

 

———

 

 

"You know," Minhyun murmured as he hugged Jonghyun from behind and kissed the back of his ear, "I didn't think you'd still call me over now that our little secret's out."

Jonghyun turned around and held Minhyun's face in both of his hands. "I didn't sleep with you just because of the thrill," he said cheekily.

"Oh? You kept hitting me up because the sex was that good, huh?" Minhyun teased. The easy banter made Jonghyun laugh, made Minhyun have to bend his knees to support how Jonghyun dipped back and let Minhyun catch him. As soon as he was pulled up, Minhyun had his lips on Jonghyun's, and the two of them took their time in walking back towards Jonghyun's bedroom.

"Mostly correct." Jonghyun placed a finger on Minhyun's lips and dragged him into his bedroom. "I'd love to talk, but I've been missing this for the past two weeks of hell, so…"

Minhyun smiled against Jonghyun's finger. "Let's get on with it then," he murmured.

Change was always terrifying. In some occasions, _rare_ occasions, sometimes change was for the better, and in this case, it definitely was. The best part about it was noticing all the little things that felt so much better now that they were out there with whatever this was supposed to be and now that they could either let go of this or go for it for real. All that was left was to decide if they were going all the way.

Maybe the relationship aspect was still a little too murky, but the sex? Good god, the _sex._ Minhyun always felt like he was giving his all and taking everything he could, but apparently there was still _more_ that Jonghyun was keeping locked away, more heat, more passion, more of himself that Jonghyun could give to Minhyun when they were like this.

Jonghyun kissed with even more fervor, held Minhyun and moved frantically to get them where they had to be, with no unnecessary preamble keeping him from his goal. Minhyun groaned as Jonghyun didn't even have to jerk him off to get him hard; just seeing him being this assertive and desperate made Minhyun throb with anticipation, and as much as he loved taking his time with the prep, it seemed as if Jonghyun's urgency got to him too.

Still, as Jonghyun hovered over him and aligned the tip of Minhyun's dick with his ass, Minhyun couldn't help but want to savor this moment, savor the way Jonghyun looked and the way Jonghyun looked at _him,_ with pure want and pure joy at being in the moment with Minhyun. "Hey," Minhyun said softly, halting Jonghyun's movements. "We can take it slow for once."

Jonghyun moaned and kissed Minhyun sloppily, gasping when his tip brushed against his skin. "I want you," Jonghyun whispered, "and I will take it slow, as slow as humanly— _possible,_ " he grunted, "but right now, I need you in me." And with that, he sank onto Minhyun's cock, crying out at how the angle made him feel impossibly full and so, _so_ good for both parties. _"Like that,"_ he said breathlessly.

Minhyun supported his ass and helped Jonghyun move by thrusting up, letting the sound of the flesh slapping against each other resonate in the room, echoing along with their moans and their heavy breathing. Minhyun's mind was at a standstill, completely consumed by the sensation of Jonghyun on top of him. Everything just felt so… _carnal,_ so consumed by need and lust that neither of them could think straight until their itch was scratched and they came almost at the same time, connected through their hips and their hands and their lips.

Jonghyun got off from Minhyun, took off and tossed their condoms, and lied down beside Minhyun, laughing as Minhyun didn't even have the strength to pull him in to cuddle as he usually would. Something about the heaviness in their bones didn't feel final, didn't feel as if it was going to last. There was just _something_ about the air that felt dangerous that night, something that made Minhyun turn to his side and grin deviously at Jonghyun.

"Again?" he asked, and there was a hand resting on Jonghyun's stomach already.

Jonghyun laughed and placed an arm over his eyes. He turned his head to glance at Minhyun. "You really think you're still up for it?"

"I can get up," Minhyun said cheekily. "Give me… twenty minutes."

"Make it fifteen," whispered Jonghyun, fascinated by how Minhyun's eyelashes fluttered when Jonghyun's breath brushed against his face. Those fifteen minutes were spent wisely, the two of them not wasting a second by being apart from each other any more than a few inches away. Minhyun held Jonghyun as close as he could, and by the end of their inaccurate countdown, the two of them were grunting as they held each other's dicks in their hands, jerking each other off to completion once again.

Somehow, that started a cycle. It began with the two of them sharing looks, edging each other on and asking if they were up for it— spoiler alert: they were _always_ up for it. And then it turned into little banter that was disrupted by their need to touch, to hold, to kiss each other and every inch of their skin. Before they even knew it, one was on top of the other, prep ignored as they simply worked with whatever they did in the last round. Then they pushed and pulled and kissed and fucked until the hours passed without them knowing, until they were sated beyond belief but willing to start the cycle all over again.

And then there was a moment, maybe a few hours more than they expected, when Minhyun decided to call it quits by crying out as Jonghyun sank down on him for the third time that night and by holding Jonghyun in place, holding him as close as possible, holding both of them hostage in pleasure and basking in the glory of the pain from not being able to rut desperately as he had been for the past few cycles.

"What… the fuck," Jonghyun whispered, his nails digging into Minhyun's flesh as he attempted to lift himself with his weak, weak legs. "Minhyun, _move._ "

Minhyun moaned and renewed that bite mark on Jonghyun's shoulder as he held himself back from moving. It felt… so _strange_ to suddenly stop and hold back, keeping them both in limbo with two different sensations completely taking over their minds. Minhyun was preoccupied with the _heat_ surrounding him and the softness of Jonghyun's flesh and the weight of him that got Minhyun's breath caught in his throat. Jonghyun's mind was addled by the absolute _fullness_ he felt with Minhyun staying so still inside him, and though he ached for that friction, Minhyun's dick was distracting him with so many other sensations he needed to explore.

Jonghyun bit his lip and glared at Minhyun, his eyes wide and full of panic. _"Minhyun, please,"_ he whined.

It was sick and stupid for Minhyun to feel so much pleasure from seeing Jonghyun's need so tangibly through his throbbing cock laying heavy on Minhyun's stomach. "You're so cute, babe," he said absentmindedly, and Minhyun couldn't even process the words that were coming out of his mouth now that Jonghyun was desperate enough to jerk himself off just to feel _anything_ other than the strange fullness of Minhyun not moving inside him.

"Don't— don't _'babe'_ me, Hwang Minhyun," he hissed before nearly crying out in pleasure as Minhyun chose that moment to start thrusting up, driving himself into Jonghyun's flesh almost _desperately._ Jonghyun couldn't deny that he was just as desperate, using the last of his strength to bounce against Minhyun's movements and lead the two of them to their last climax of the night, one that was way more than enough to sate them— _finally._

Minhyun must have blacked out for a while, but when he woke up, the two of them were already mostly cleaned up, and there was a figure cocooned under his blankets to his right. He smiled and draped an arm around the mound and waited for Jonghyun to whine and kick him and his covers away. When Minhyun was done laughing, he caught Jonghyun staring at him, waiting for Minhyun to open his arms up so Jonghyun could move in and rest his head on Minhyun's chest.

They were both way too exhausted to talk for now, but that couldn't help Minhyun and his wandering hands from tracing the contours of Jonghyun's face, his eyes following the trail of his fingers. Jonghyun melted under his touch, as if he weren't already a pile of mush and bones at this point. Minhyun was dizzy with exhaustion and traces of need as he kissed Jonghyun again, this time without any heat or expectation behind it. He… just wanted to get as close as possible to him, to touch and to hold for the sake of it and nothing else. Jonghyun's eyes sparkled with the same sentiment.

"Do you, um, remember that robot movie we watched a few weeks ago? The western one?" asked Minhyun, sleepy and hesitant. Jonghyun simply nodded in response. "The sequel came out last week."

"And?"

 _This is it._ "Do you… want to go out and watch it? Together?" The hesitation in Minhyun's voice was evident, but he was trying to take Jonghyun's lack of a response as an invitation to talk more. "Uh, I can buy tickets for the late show and I'll pick you up for dinner later, and—"

"You buy the tickets, and I'll pay for dinner." Jonghyun rested his hand on Minhyun's. "Is this… a date?"

Minhyun's heart skipped a beat. Jonghyun must have felt that with the pulse that was jumping beneath his fingers. "It is," he said as confidently as he could. He didn't know how to show how much he actually wanted this, how much he was actually willing to try for more with Jonghyun.

Fortunately for him, Jonghyun got that. "Good," Jonghyun whispered, and his eyes were locked on Minhyun's lips as he dipped down to give him another sleepy kiss.

 _Even better,_ they might have both felt the same way this whole damn time.

 

 

———

 

 

Okay, now _this_ was ridiculous. Minhyun was a grown-ass man, not a little teenage boy who had the right to get nervous on his _first date—_ especially considering the fact that the person he was picking up was someone who he had been fucking around with for the past few months while unwittingly and yet inevitably falling for bits and pieces of the _real thing_ that they could very possibly be at the end of this.

Words, words, words; all thoughts and no actions. Before his mind could even conceive the thought of running away, Minhyun knocked on the front door and held his ground. Holding his breath, the door opened to reveal… _Jonghyun_. Jonghyun in his soft sweater and his soft eyes looking up at Minhyun and his soft lips curling into a smile and parting for him to say, "Hi."

And in that moment, Minhyun's mind blacked out as he reached forward to hold Jonghyun close and kiss him as they normally would. It didn't even take a second for Jonghyun to respond and to pull him into his apartment, luckily empty save for the two of them. Minhyun pulled back to trace his lips along Jonghyun's jaw, and he couldn't help but snake an arm under Jonghyun's coat to hold him close by the waist.

"Wait, Minhyun, I— we have a reservation," Jonghyun said weakly, though it seemed as if Minhyun was unperturbed by his concern.

"I don't care," he whispered into Jonghyun's ear. Just when he thought that it was over, Jonghyun forcibly pulled away from him, leaning back against the wall and giving the two of them some space. Minhyun felt shame rising up his neck, but it was too late now.

"But _I_ do," said Jonghyun, eyes trained on the ground. "I _want_ to go on this date, Minhyun. This— we need to do this."

Minhyun waited for Jonghyun to find the courage to look at him properly. "Because?" he asked, waiting for a sign, _any sign,_ any confirmation that Jonghyun was willing to give so that Minhyun wouldn't feel as if he were the only one walking blindly into this.

Jonghyun sighed. "Because we're _good_ together— I mean—" He cleared his throat. "We're great in bed. Fucking fantastic, and I don't think I'm just imagining that. But as much as I like it, as much as I think we really are good together… there has to be more than sex, right?" Jonghyun was shaking. Minhyun knew he wasn't too different. "We're kind of friends. We're only just _kind of_ good at that. What… what else are we good at? What else can we be?"

And of course, that all made _perfect sense,_ Minhyun knew, but there was something he was searching for, a certain phrase that Jonghyun was skirting around. "Those were a lot of words," Minhyun said, pretending to be pensive, "but they weren't what I was looking for."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and blushed furiously. "Don't make me say it," he grumbled.

"Okay, then I will," Minhyun said softly. _"I like you too, Kim Jonghyun."_

It felt like all the tension in the room just evaporated, leaving the two of them in a haze that was only disrupted by their light laughter and the way they looked at each other with sudden clarity in their eyes, clarity that seemed to only revolve around each other.

_Huh. It could be that easy._

"Weird start, but," Jonghyun stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Minhyun's neck, "who knows where this could end up?"

"Somewhere amazing, I'm hoping," Minhyun mumbled against Jonghyun's lips, the two of them kissing as softly as they could as to not push this towards dangerous territory yet again. They left with their hands intertwined and tucked into Minhyun's coat pocket, all covered up but closer than ever beneath the surface.

**Author's Note:**

> written for twohyunweek 2018 day 1 prompt: firsts (this is their first encounter and the first work in the series lol)
> 
> LMAOOOO I DID IT this is the filthiest thing ive ever written but also it explains why 2hyun in the soft kink universe are so damn sex positive lol  
> but rly, this was such a writing challenge for me, not just bc of the sex, but also bc i wanted to maintain the vibe of the other works in the series where we explore this very physical relationship between two people without having to complicate things with angst and pining and other things (that i would usually enjoy lmaoooo)
> 
> fic title is from Autotelic - Laro (yes it's the summary in english I FORGOT TO WRITE A SUMMARY AND I WAS LAZY OK)
> 
> yeeee pls tell me what you think in the comments !!! (& maybe suggest other entries in the soft kink universe hehe)
> 
> follow me on [twitter (@amenochieien)](https://twitter.com/amenochieien) or talk to me on [curiouscat (/amenochieien)](https://curiouscat.me/amenochieien)!!


End file.
